Finding Themselves
by Miiz April
Summary: Blair Waldorf left Chuck Bass 3 years ago. But now Blair has been in a major car accident, fighting to survive Chuck's feelings for Blair have ignited? Will Blair survive and what other surprises are left in store?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Okay so this is the first chapter. I got this idea for the story as I was trying to fall asleep so I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 1

Blair Waldorf was not weak. But at that moment she felt all the weakness that she had accumulated over the years.

She ran from her friends just to have Chuck Bass's baby. She saw his P.I. one evening and went to the baby's room and closed everything. Shut the blinds, looked the windows and opened the door so she could hear her baby.

She wouldn't even look at the text messages Chuck had sent her the day she left. She left a note with Serena and received one last text message from him before she never heard from him again.

That last text message was 3 years ago exactly today. She had to leave for her baby. Shelly was beautiful. Whenever they went out they would receive compliments here and there from random strangers about her beauty. But today beauty didn't matter, nothing did, just her survival.

Chuck Bass was sitting in his office at Bass Industries nursing a scotch in his lap and watching the news on his flat screen TV. He was looking at the world headlines.

He picked up his phone and searched through it to find the text messages that he sent to hear 3 years ago. Stopping and looking at each frantic text before they stopped and ended with one horrible one.

He remembered the day that Serena gave him the letter from Blair and his heart broke.

"_Serena." He called. _

"_Serena." He yelled as he searched through the Van Der Bass' penthouse._

"_I'm here Chuck." She said at the bottom of the stairs with big blotchy eyes._

_He looked up at her and noticed the paper in her hands and the tears forming again in her eyes. Before rushing up the stairs as quick as he could._

"_Serena, what is it? Is it Blair?" He asked frantically hoping to have the mysterious disappearance of his girlfriend settled. _

_Serena nodded to let him know it was about Blair before Chuck put the pieces together._

"_Here, she left you this." She said and disappeared down the hall way and into her room._

_Chuck just looked at the envelope clearly addressed to him._

_He stuck his finger in the little hole at the edge and pulled until the whole envelope had given up and he could easily get the piece of paper out._

'_Dear Chuck', it read._

'_I know you're not going to like this but I had to do it. I've left New York Chuck. I couldn't be around you any longer. You hurt me and I need a fresh start away from you. Please just leave me alone, you broke my heart and destroyed me just like everyone knew you would. And now it's too late to be sorry. It's over._

_Blair'_

_In the moment that he finished reading the letter he fell to the ground and broke out in violent sobs. Serena knew. Blair had left him. Nate was gone ages ago with Vanessa somewhere and it was only himself left._

_So he left the one finally text message to Blair that would do him justice. _

'_Don't come running back to me. Because you're finished here.' _

Chuck pulled himself out of the memory he had of that awful night 3 years ago.

And put his phone away looking up at the TV. When the headline came across with a violent car crash in Lyon. Showing that there was a pile up of cars. And two cars in the middle that were badly crumpled and looked like the people in the car wouldn't survive.

His phone started ringing and he looked down at the screen before he questioned himself on why his step-sister would be calling him. He put the phone to his ear.

"Serena, to what do I owe this pleasure of a phone call from you." He asked sarcastically.

"Charles Bass shut up and listen to me." Serena said breathlessly into the phone.

Chuck automatically sat up straighter in his chair.

"I know you're not going to want to hear this but I'm going to tell you anyway." She said again breathless with a catch in her voice.

"You know the car crash in Lyon this morning on TV?" She asked.

"Yea." He responded softly all colour draining out of his face.

"Well there's been a terrible freak accident and..." Serena paused. "Blair was in it."

Chuck sat there in shock at hearing these words.

"Harold told me this morning and I'm flying over now as soon as I can get a flight..." She said before he interrupted her.

"Be at the airport in 3 and a half hours and I'll have the Bass jet ready to fly out. And don't be late otherwise I'll leave without you." He said and then hung up.

He shouldn't be sad about Blair but he was. He should hate her but he didn't at the moment. All he wanted was for her to survive and the rest he could live through. He would return back to New York once she was better and she would stay in Lyon. Problem solved.

He was only going there as a friend. Or so he thought.

Blair was getting weaker by the second and knew she didn't have right to survive. She didn't know what was going to happen to Shelly, but she knew that her father would give her to Chuck and tell him that she's his daughter. He didn't have a right to know her since he wanted to have her aborted but if she was gone hopefully Chuck would change his mind and look after his daughter.

With that last thought Blair was gone. Her body was still alive but it would be a race of time to see if she survived through this.

Shelly was sitting at home with Harold while he was busily trying to reach Eleanor to let her know the news about their daughter.

He had briefly called Serena to let her know to get over here as soon as possible but much of his fear was held for this little girl sitting in front of him.

"Mummy." _ cried, waving her little baby arms up in the air wanting to be picked up.

"It's okay sweet heart." Harold said as he tried to console her. "Mummy, will be okay." He said as his voice cracked and showed the worry he felt.

Blair was messed up physically, Chuck was messed up mentally and now they were going to meet for the first time in 3 years.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Okay, so how did everyone like it?**

**I would love for you to let me know if I should continue!**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Since I've had a bit of feed back about this story being good, I'll continue it.**

**I would love as many reviews as possible but there is no pressure. More reviews just means a happier me and a happier me sometimes mean I write a chapter faster. LOL!**

**So I hope everyone likes this chapter and I hope it's interesting.**

**Once I started writing this chapter, I just couldn't stop.**

**ENJOY!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 2

Blair's body was stretched across a gurney in Paris, lying limp.

Chuck had never seen her body so pale and almost lifeless. It took him back to the time when Blair had one of her episodes.

_Chuck walked through the door of his penthouse looking for Blair as she'd stayed home from NYU claiming she was sick and needed the day off._

"_Blair." He called, waiting for her response to let him know she was okay._

_But no answer came._

"_Blair." He called out again as his worry began to increase._

_Still there was no answer._

_He briefly placed his jacket over the edge of a chair and walked towards their bedroom hoping that nothing had happened to her._

"_Blair." He whispered softly, hoping that she was lying on his bed asleep. But as he pushed the door open she was not there._

_He felt this knot in his stomach pull tighter at the thought of something happening to her, when he noticed the bathroom door slightly open and the water running._

_He edged closer to the door hoping he'd find Blair perfectly well and he could make sure she was fine._

_He pushed the door opened slightly not to make a noise and peered inside._

_The sight he saw was shocking._

_He found her with her fingers in her throat, leaning over the toilet, with her hair slicked back in a bun._

_He watched for another 3 seconds as she pulled her finger from her throat and vomited._

"_Blair." He said. It came out as quiet and strangled but was audible to both._

_Blair looked up really quickly and immediately he noticed how pale her face was._

"_Blair?" He asked again before he started moving as she her torso fell backwards and slumped against a wall._

"_Blair." He screamed and rushed over to her picking her small frame up and gently jostling her._

"_Blair, wake up." He pleaded not sure what to do._

_She had told him she was bulimic but he had never experienced her this way. He had no clue what he had to do._

_He walked quickly out of the bathroom and set her on their bed._

_He picked her phone up and scrolled through it looking for indication of her doctor's phone number._

"_Come on." He muttered to himself getting more anxious by the minute._

_He at last found what he was looking for and rang the number and talked to her doctor._

_He was to wake her and make her eat. He was then to take her in for an appointment tomorrow morning._

"_Blair." He kept gently calling as he shook her limp body and tried to wake her._

_He was about to call her doctor again before her face started to twitch and she finally came to._

"_Chuck?" She asked in her most innocent voice. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do, I felt last night when we were making love that I was a bit round in the stomach and I just did what I thought was necessary."_

_Chuck cut her off with a kiss to her slightly open mouth._

"_Blair, there is nothing wrong with you and I will prove it to you once you march into that bathroom and clean your teeth." He said and gently pulled her up and led her to the bathroom._

_She brushed her teeth in silence sending quick looks to Chuck._

_Chuck was looking like he wanted to devour her and was greatful that he found her when he did._

_Blair walked out of the bathroom after she had rinsed her mouth with the mouthwash they both shared and walked over to Chuck._

_He grabbed the top of her thighs and instantly she felt perfect but she wasn't going to admit it after what she did._

"_Blair, you know you did a stupid thing right?" He asked hoping that she wouldn't feel that she needed to do it again._

"_I know." She sighed into the side of his neck._

"_Blair, you're beautiful however you are. You could be 10 pounds heavier and you would still be gorgeous to me." He said. "Just don't ever harm yourself again. I love you too much."_

_He then proceeded to move his hands under her dress and help her lift it off._

"_I don't know what I'd do without you, Chuck Bass." She said._

"_And I don't know what I'd do without you, Blair Waldorf." He said and they then proceeded to make love to each other till Chuck knew that Blair wouldn't do it again._

Chuck came out of his little day dream feeling as sad as ever. He had never wanted Blair Waldorf to fell hurt ever again and it hurt him just to see her lying there.

He couldn't see much wrong with her on the outside; apart from a few bruises; but underneath he knew that she had internal bleeding, a broken shoulder bone and a collapsed lung.

He knew that this was serious but she looked fine to him.

He wished and prayed; something he has never done before her; that she would be okay.

He was interrupted by the little tap-tap of a shoes hitting the floor rounding the corner into the hospital room.

"Mummy?" The little girl asked as she walked towards Blair's body and reached out.

Chuck looked at the little girl in alarm sure that she was someone else's child before Harold rounded the corner.

"Chuck?" He asked, taken back by the fact that Chuck Bass was standing with his little girl.

"Harold?" Chuck exclaimed equally alarmed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Chuck as he saw the Shelly start climbing up Blair's bed about to land straight on Blair's stomach.

"Shelly." Harold exclaimed just as Chuck reached out and caught her before she tumbled onto Blair.

"Hi." She said speaking directly to Chuck.

Chuck smiled.

"Who are you?" She asked with little questioning eyes.

"Chuck, Chuck Bass." He answered the little girl; Shelly; before he asked her the same question. "And who are you?"

"I'm Shelly Evie Waldorf." She exclaimed, her eyes bright and sparkling.

He knew instantly that she was his.

He could see his nose and the colour of his hair. He could tell by the way her eyes looked at him and the smirk that she sent him as she tried to jump down.

"Is that your mummy?" He asked her, not sure what answer he was going to get.

"Yep." Shelly said as she nodded her head. "She's really pretty. What are those purple things?" She asked as she stuck her finger out and pointed to the purple bruises.

"Those are bruises." He stopped suddenly before looking back at Shelly and asking her another question. "Do you know who you daddy is?"

Shelly turned from her mother and looked at him. Harold then came over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Chuck..." he said before Chuck had cut him off.

"Let her speak." Chuck said.

She shook her head slightly. "No, I don't." Chuck face fell, his hopes getting crushed a little before Shelly piped back up again. "But mummy said that she loved him very much and that daddy loved her very much too. She also said that daddy would love me too if he knew I existed."

Chuck's face practically lit up at this and even Harold could tell that the thoughts that were running through his head were the possibilities that this child was his.

Harold didn't know if it was best if he didn't tell Chuck yet or to tell him.

He ended up deciding not to tell Chuck just yet and decided to take Shelly home.

"Say bye mummy." Harold told Shelly.

Shelly stuck her hand out while still being held in Chuck's arms and said. "Bye mummy, je vous aime maman."

She then looked to Chuck. "Take care, Mr Chuck." And smiled before he set her down.

Harold and Shelly then left Blair's room and Chuck instantly went and touched Blair's hand.

He let out a stifled sob before saying. "Blair, please come back to me. I know I may not be perfect or worthy but I want to be a happy little family with you and Shelly. Blair, I know she's mine and... And... And I'm sorry." He stuttered out.

Chuck didn't know if Blair could hear him but he said it just in case.

Even though Blair was not there with him.

She heard his words loud and clear.

She thought she was dreaming.

She never thought Chuck Bass would say those words.

But her only problem was that she didn't know how to wake up.

Chuck on the other hand didn't know how he could survive another day.

He only survived for the last 3 years knowing that she was alive and happy and that kept him content but now she might not ever wake up.

And it scared the shit out of him.

* * *

**Okay, so how did everyone like that.**

**Good?**

**So remember if you liked it, let me know. Let me know what you want more of too.**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Okay so I had a couple of people with doubts about Blair's daughter named Shelly but there is a meaning behind it. I was looking up French baby names and I found Shelly and it meant 'they who are like God.' And if anything Blair would give her daughter a name that was really high and meaningful.**

**It also fits well with her middle name which had to have something to do with Chuck's mothers' name.**

**So now that we have that clarified, i just wanted to update and continue on with the story and because everyone reviewed so quickly and gave me a lot of reviews, I wanted to update for veryone quicker.**

**I hope you like.**

**ENJOY!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 3

For the next few days, Chuck sat by Blair's bed. Never getting u and never moving unless he had to use the bathroom.

He always had Blair's hand gripped in his trying to tie her back to life.

On the 4th day, Serena barged in.

"Chuck, if you don't eat now, I'm getting you thrown out of Blair's room." She said furious.

Chuck hadn't eaten or slept since he had arrived here and he was sure he looked and smelled bad. He was tried as ever but he couldn't let his Blair go.

He just looked at Serena and shifted his eyes back to Blair.

He pale limp body looking the same every day.

"Chuck. I'm serious." She said. "You have 2 minutes to grab this chicken burger from me and eat it or you'll be thrown from this room."

He looked at Serena and moved his eyes back to Blair.

The seconds counted down and sooner than Chuck or Serena had liked it to be, time was up.

"That's it Chuck, I'm calling security." She said and disappeared out of the room.

She came back with two men and pointed to Chuck. "He needs to go." She said to them.

The men started to walk over to Chuck and started to grab him and that was when Chuck started to protest.

"No, you can't throw me out. I have every right to be here." He kept protesting.

The men had successfully moved Chuck halfway out of the room before half of Blair's machines started to go off.

There was sirens, beeping and buzzing. Chuck couldn't understand what was going on until a nurse and a doctor came rushing in and told Chuck he had to leave.

"What's going on? I can't leave her." Chuck pleaded to the nurse.

"Sir, this patient is in a critical condition and I'm sure she's going to have to have another operation so you need to move now so we can take her in and make sure she has the best chance of surviving." The nurse calmly said as a couple of other nurses emerged from the room wheeling Blair's gurney through the hallways of the hospital.

All that was running through Chuck's head was that Blair could not leave. She couldn't leave him or Shelly.

So Chuck did the only thing he could think of and ran away.

He hid somewhere in the hospital corridors. In a little alcove that only dipped in a little bit.

He sat there and let the tears flow.

He couldn't remember the last time he cried.

It could have been months or years. But he didn't know.

He could hear the pitter-patter of little feet running and instantly knew that Shelly was running around.

He heard her little caught sobs in her throat as she ran past him.

She had no shoes on and her hair was flowing wildly everywhere. He could still see her as he got to his feet and started after her.

He had no idea where in the hospital they were but at the moment he was content with finding his little girl and comforting her.

As much as he hurt himself, he didn't want his little girl crying.

He followed her round a corner and into an empty hospital room.

She was sitting against a wall sobbing.

He moved over to her and sat next to her.

She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Mr Chuck. What are you doing here?" She asked confirming how confused she was.

He chuckled a little at how articulate she was.

It was now the time to tell her that he was her daddy.

He wasn't completely sure, but the features on her face seemed to point out that she was his and was willing to take the chance to please his little girl.

He would be crushed if Blair didn't confirm that she was his but he needed to tell her now.

He'd already missed out on over 2 years of her life.

"I was seeing your mummy. I guess that's why you're here?" he said gesturing around the room with his hands.

She let out a sad smile and nodded.

"Shelly, you know how I asked you if you knew who your daddy was?" He asked her.

She nodded and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Well, before your mummy had you. I loved her very much and she loved me very much too. One day she decided to leave and I didn't know why. And now I know that it was because of you." He looked at Shelly and sighed. "Shelly, I'm your daddy."

Shelly just sat there passively and looked at him.

She heard the words I'm your daddy and immediately jumped into Chuck's lap and buried her head into his chest.

"Daddy." She sighed, trying to get comfort from the fact she now had here daddy. "Je vous aime, Papa. It means I love you."

He loved hearing those words, usually they came from Blair's mouth and my heart used to do flip-flops and now with my child it sounds right.

He gently cooed to her and hummed a song trying to relax my mind and anxiously await the news about Blair.

Chuck didn't know how long it was. It could have been an hour or it could have been minutes but he finally felt Shelly relax into my arms and gently lull her head from my chest to the edge of my arm.

He sighed and gently got up trying not to jostle her and wake her up.

He smiled softly down at her.

Chuck walked through the hospital trying to find my way back to Blair.

He walked and walked and walked.

Eventually he was so lost that he had to ask my way back to the Intensive Care Unit (ICU).

He eventually ended up near the waiting area.

Chuck stopped before he rounded the corner, taking a quick peek at Shelly's sleeping form before he continued.

Once he approached the waiting room, Harold came rushing forward to meet me.

"Oh, Chuck, thank goodness. She ran off and I couldn't find her..." Harold continued on before he cut him off.

"Is she mine?" Chuck asked suddenly.

If Chuck knew anything, it was that Blair would tell her father who the father of her baby was.

Harold looked at Chuck and let out a slight nod.

Confirming it with a silent. "Yes."

Chuck felt the tears flow from my eyes with final recognition that she was his. He held her tightly to his body.

He knew it was wrong but he was a bit content with having a part of Blair with him.

But then he remembered Blair.

Blair.

"Have you had any news about Blair?" Chuck asked.

Harold let out a slight nod and quickly averted his eyes away from Chuck.

"Harold, what have you heard?" Chuck heard himself asking, preparing for the worst as his grip on Shelly tightened.

* * *

**Okay, thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing.**

**Please don't hate me but I need a couple of days at the least to think of what is going to happen next.**

**And remember the drill, the more reviews the quicker I update.**

**And please don't hate me for leaving it at a cliff hanger but I needed to keep you fans excited and on the edge.**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its Characters!**

**Okay, I updated really quickly because I felt sorry for leaving you guys with a massive cliff hanger.**

**So here is the next chapter, it's a bit longer!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 4

Chuck stood there watching Harold to hear what had happen to Blair.

Shelly was quite content about being in his arms as he gently swayed her little body side to side to relax her from the panic that both of them were going though.

"Harold, what have you heard about Blair?" Chuck asked the older man.

Harold knew that it looked like he had aged over the past week with worry for Blair and it would be confirmed by Roman trying to help him every night and assure him that Blair would be okay, but he was her father and he could help but worry about her.

"Chuck. She's in a very bad state. She's border line on death. She won't wake up from her coma but the doctor's stopped all the bleeding and has patched her lung back up so they can try and ween her off the ventilator. They're hardly letting anyone into her room, Serena tried straight after she got out of surgery but their refusing to budge saying that she needs her rest." He said quite to Chuck's disappointment and relief.

Chuck's hand slightly released his firm grip on Shelly as he realized that Blair wasn't dead and as long as she kept breathing he would do everything in his authority to make sure she stayed that was; breathing and alive.

Chuck nodded at Harold and walked over to the nurses' station with Shelly resting her head on his shoulder and now humming a different tune.

The young nurse looked up at Chuck. "Hi, Sir, how can I help you?" She asked in a nice professional and friendly voice.

"I'm Chuck Bass." He said and the nurses' breathing stopped.

Even over in Paris everyone seemed to know who Chuck Bass is. "And my girlfriend in room 107 currently needs the best treatment possible and so far you're staff has given it to her. So I was wondering how much money you think is an expectable donation to this hospital." He said with a half smile at the fact that Shelly was currently letting out soft snores on his shoulder like her mum.

The young nurse lost all thoughts of breathing and had a coughing fit when she remembered she needed to breath. "Excuse me Mr. Bass but we accept your generosity and it is up to you. This hospitable would not like to be thought of as greedy and will willing accept any donation with great pleasure and gratefulness." She said with a smile now tugging at the corner of her lips while being completely serious.

"Great then, I'm sure the hospital would accept $20 million US, to help look after my girlfriend and keep doing a great job." He said smiling broadly as he shifted Shelly greatly while still making sure she was asleep and reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his check book. Giving the hospital the $20 million US that they deserved.

Chuck Bass then had the great idea to see if he could be allowed to sit in next to Blair's bed with Shelly.

Once he was finished handing the check book over to the stunned looking nurse. He decided to ask.

"Is there any chance I could take my girlfriend's and my daughter and sit with her by her bed?" He asked in his sweetest, most seductive voice he could manage.

The young nurse stuttered and nodded her head. "Of course Mr. Bass." And with that Chuck was off and down the hallway.

Capturing a shocked Harold's face as he walked past not caring to explain where he was going and only stopping when he made it into Blair's room.

He sat down on the uncomfortable chair that he had been sitting on all week and looked at Blair. He nearly started crying again as he looked at her pale and limp body once more.

He felt the tears start slowly running down his cheeks as he looked at Blair and wished it had been him instead of her.

He thought of the possibilities if it had been him and Blair would be happy and healthy with Shelly but then again he may have never have met Shelly. His daughter, his flesh and his blood. Part him and part Blair.

He hoped that Blair didn't die. He prayed that Blair didn't die but he didn't know what more he could possibly do to prevent it.

He watched Shelly until he didn't know what more he could do.

She slept like him.

Not woken by much. It took a special person to wake her up. Even Chuck shifting and moving her didn't make her batt an eyelash.

Chuck stopped watching Shelly sometime later and watched Blair.

He didn't know how he was going to proceed next. He didn't want Blair to die. He really didn't. He had faced enough deaths of his loved ones in his life and he didn't want Blair to be another.

Serena walked in to Blair's hospital room hearing that Chuck had donated $20 million US to the hospital and was bombarded with hospital staff asking what Chuck would have wanted a section of the hospital called.

She had told them just to name it the 'Bass Wing' and every nurse possible went to phones to make an arrangement about it.

She was hoping to question Chuck about it but found him peacefully sleeping in the chair besides Blair's bed while Shelly was lying in his arms.

Shelly's little eyes were wide awake as she looked Serena.

She extended her arms towards Serena wanting to be picked up.

Serena walked towards her and studied the little toddler.

She looked like Blair and she looked like Chuck. She gasped letting out a knowing breath of why Blair had been away for the 3 years. Running away like that over a little baby was ridiculous in Serena's eyes.

Serena walked towards the toddler knowing that it was fine for her to pick the toddler up.

Serena gripped her waist and started to lift her up when Chuck jerked to life and tightened his hold on Shelly.

"What?" He asked when he realized it was only Serena.

"Go back to sleep." Serena gently said and she lifted the little girl up into her arms.

She was really small and Serena couldn't quite guess how old she was.

If she didn't know better she would have guessed that she was 1 but she knew better and would say she was just over 2.

She had Blair's small build and looked smaller than normal.

Shelly looked up at her and then back down at Chuck. She pointed at Chuck. "Daddy." She proudly told Serena and Serena's suspicions were confirmed.

"What's your name?" Serena asked really slowly thinking the child may not understand but was surprised when Shelly said. "Shelly Evie Waldorf, who are you?" She back.

"I'm Aunty Serena. I'm your aunt. You're 2 aren't you?" She said more normally now knowing that the child could understand without having to say it really slow.

Shelly just nodded her head at Serena and looked over to where a young man had walked through the door.

She was just about to point when the young man started talking.

"Serena, it's nice to see you again." Nate said walking in. "I haven't seen you in, oh, how many years?" he said sarcastically.

Serena just looked at him.

"Nice to see you too Nate." She said. "Although after you have a full on go at Blair on the phone after she left, I'm kind of surprised you were asked here." She said thinking that she could trap him.

"I know what I did was wrong and Harold contacted me so I could tell Eleanor because he couldn't get a hold of her. Plus we're the non judging breakfast club. We're all here for each other." He said walking closer to her and getting a good look at Shelly. He came up to her ear and whispered. "I'm sorry that we broke up." He said looking clearly at Shelly now.

"And who's this?" He asked with a nice smile on his face and Shelly reached her arms out to him.

"I'm Shelly." She said very clearly shocking Nate. "And that is my mummy." She said pointing to Blair. "And that is my daddy." She said pointing to Chuck and Nate's mouth popped open into a perfect 'O'.

"Well those two must have seen each other after Blair left." He said chuckling and shaking his head.

Serena kind of felt enraged that Nate had thought that. "If you actually thought to ask the child how old she was maybe you'd understand that Blair was already pregnant when she left." Serena shouted.

Chuck woke up at the sound of his step-sister's shout and kept his eyes closed and listened to who she was talking too.

"She can't be that old." Nate said. "Look at how small she is." Nate said moving his head so it was indicating Shelly.

"How old are you?" Serena asked the curious toddler.

"I'm 2." She said while holding up 2 small fingers.

Nate looked on shocked and Serena looked on border line amused.

Chuck felt the urge to make his presence know as he knew where those two were headed.

"Nate, my man, good to see you." Chuck said. "Serena. Thanks for taking care of Shelly." He said as he yawned.

"Chuck, good to see you too." Nate said while trying to hide his disapproval of how Serena and Chuck got on.

"You're welcome Chuck." Serena said, not liking that the attention was on Nate. "She was just an angel."

That was the moment that Blair decided to twitch.

Chuck's eyes were already on her when Blair decided to twitch her fingers.

Chuck was there in an instant, frantically grabbing Blair's hand and squeezing it hoping to feel the pressure being reciprocated.

Nate and Serena moved closer why Shelly sat puzzled in Serena's arms as to why everyone was so shocked and looking at her mother.

"Stop." Shelly said when Nate tried to push Serena to get a better look.

It wasn't a hard push Nate and Serena both thought but obviously Blair's daughter was not going to like being pushed full stop or like being pushed from her mother.

Chuck sighed when he realized that Blair wasn't going to twitch again.

Serena and Nate made a quiet exit with Shelly, even to Shelly's protest at staying with her mother or father so that Chuck could have a bit of time with Blair.

They tried to amuse Shelly but she just wouldn't give.

She screamed and sobbed for her mum, for Blair.

Serena felt so much pain in each sob and let Shelly burrow into her chest so she could get some comfort in her Aunt's arms.

Chuck just sat by Blair's bed, holding one of her hands in both of his and sobbed.

He sobbed for Shelly, he sobbed for Harold, he sobbed for Eleanor and he sobbed for himself.

"Blair." He bit out into between sobs. "If you're still there, which I know you are. Wake up."

He sobbed and felt the tears flow from his eyes.

"Blair please, not just for me. But wake up for your dad, your mum and wake up for your daughter; Shelly, our daughter Shelly. Just Blair please wake up. I'm so sorry." He choked out, thinking that she could die tonight in his very arms.

Eleanor finally arrived at the hospital and went to Blair's room, she saw Chuck sitting there sobbing by Blair and knew that Blair would be fine. She went to go find Harold to console him but ended up bumping into Serena, Nate and a baby.

Eleanor couldn't help herself. "Oh Serena, Nate, she's beautiful how old is she and what's her name. I bet Lily and Anne are excited?"

Serena herself blanched at the idea and Nate just sat the ad stared at Eleanor.

Serena decided to break the ice for both of them. "Eleanor, she's not ours."

Eleanor looked so confused at the idea. "Then who's is she?"

Nate spoke up this time relieving Serena. "She's Blair's. She's 2 and her name is Shelly Evie Waldorf."

When Nate finished Serena could see Eleanor, the lady she is, gag at the thought. "No!" She bit out in disbelief whilst shaking her head. "It can't be."

"It is and she's Chuck's as well." Nate said.

Eleanor took at seat on the chair beside Serena and the little girl; Shelly. She could finally see the resemblance between Blair and Shelly. She could also see parts of Chuck in the mix as well.

"Can I hold her?" Eleanor questioned Serena.

Serena simply just shrugged her shoulders and offered Shelly to Eleanor.

Shelly seemed quite confused by the situation.

"Come to grandma, Shelly." Eleanor said finally getting the word grandma out of her mouth and Shelly quickly complied cuddling into Eleanor.

"Grandma." Shelly said sighing and Eleanor stiffened at the sound but soon relaxed.

Chuck just sat by Blair's bed still sobbing.

"Blair, please just open your eyes." He choked out.

And at that moment fate had decided to bless them, because Blair's eyes fluttered open.

Chuck's breathe hitched and haltered and he sat there wondering if it was real.

Blair looked around and took in her settings before turning back to Chuck and glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Okay so what did everyone think of that chapter!**

**I have a little bet with my close friend (WishIWasRose) on my other story 'Little Miss Princess' to see who can get the most reviews. So far I'm ahead but it would be great if I could get ahead futher.**

**So if you love this story. Please go check out my other one 'Little Miss Princess' and tell me what you think.**

**It would also be great if we could get this story to beat hers as well because we have a little debate about who's a better writer.**

**Any way, I have a poll up on my page about the 'Little Miss Princess' story and if there should be a sequel, so if you check out my other story make sure you let me know if there should be a sequel, it would greatly be appreciated.**

**Any way, let me know what you think.**

**The faster you updated the quicker I review.**

**And if we get over 50 reviews by the end of this chapter by the end of Tuesday, I'll write a very long chapter for the next chapter.**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its Characters!**

**Okay hey everyone!**

**You have all made me so happy. I was feeling so happy that I finished writing this chapter so quickly and before the set date so I thought you guys deserved a treat seeing as you gave me at least 15 reviews for the last chapter!**

**Really I'm ecstatic, so here you go!**

**A loger chapter, I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 5

Blair said it again but now added an icy glare. "What are you doing here?"

Chuck's mouth popped open into a massive and complete 'O'.

"I was here for you." Chuck said once he finally gained his composure again.

At that moment, Shelly decided to run in.

She spotted Blair eyes and saw that she was awake and ran to Chuck. "Daddy, look." She said pointing at Blair. "Mummy's awake."

Blair was already angry that Chuck had been sitting next to her when her eyes opened. At first she thought she was dreaming because she had wanted him so much during the accident but now seeing him, she knew that he was only here because of Nate or Serena's big mouth.

Chuck knew Blair couldn't see the tears that were shed for her and knew that she had every right to be angry at him but he had only realized it once he was there.

He remembered their past and the week before Blair picked up and left.

"_Chuck." She said as she came prowling to him. He was lying on the bed after their tiring efforts the night before and was completely exhausted._

"_Blair." He said as he felt he weight shift the bed a tiny bit and she came closer to him._

"_I think you know what I want." She had said as she ended up stroking his chest._

_He opened his eyes to the sight of a completely naked Blair._

_He thought he was exhausted. He knew he was exhausted. But his body had different ideas that were the matching hers._

"_I don't know how you have the energy to keep going Blair." He stated as he felt her sliding her hands across his thighs._

"_I do." She said with the hint of maliciousness to her voice. "It's just you Chuck. I can never get enough."_

_At this thought Chuck felt his body respond and defy him._

_He knew she could see it too._

_He felt her hands come up higher on his thighs but quickly return down his legs where she started massaging his calf muscles._

"_Imagine what it will be like Chuck, when we have a family." She said out of the blue._

_Even though Chuck was really exhausted, he sat straight up and looked at her._

"_Blair, I don't want kids." He said with a painful expression._

_She looked at him waiting for him to continue._

"_I just don't. They sleep, eat, poop, drip with liquids from whatever hole that they can find and you can't communicate with them. I don't see the point." He said making disgusted faces at her while he was talking._

"_And what if I do?" She challenged him._

"_Then leave." He said._

_He hadn't meant to say it like that but the worry that came to his head and stomach because of the thought that something made by him, could kill his perfect Blair, was revolting._

_He didn't want it and he wouldn't sit by and let it happen._

_He thought she would agree with him but she stopped massaging his calf and abruptly got up off the bed and moved towards the bathroom._

_He could see what she was trying to do. "Blair." He called out._

_But she ignored him and went to the bathroom. She took one long look at Chuck's face before locking herself into the bathroom._

_Chuck didn't know it but she cried for the full 3 hours she was in there. Not stopping._

_She turned the water of the bath on to run water so he wouldn't hear her loud sobs. _

_Once she was quite calm she turned the water off and sunk into the bath and soaked._

_In that time she had made her decision that she had to protect her baby, knowing that Chuck would force her into abortion or kick her out._

_She had already fought with her mum about Chuck because Eleanor thought that Chuck was going to hurt her and couldn't be trusted._

_She had seen the blow up of Nate and Serena's relationship. Everyone had._

_She knew that Nate sleeping with Jenny was going to blow everything up._

_Nate had claimed that he was drunk and Jenny had taken advantage of him but Serena had listened to Jenny thinking that Nate was an ass for doing this to her._

_But Blair knew that it was Jenny to blame. She had seen the way the teenager had gotten herself into drugs and tried to start plotting against her._

_Once Blair had handed over the queen status to jenny, she had gotten out of control. Blair had been the one to try and ruin Jenny by sending all the tips to Gossip Girl but nothing had worked. Gossip Girl had tried to ruin Jenny but she put on a good girl act and claimed it wasn't her because Blair could never get a shot at her face._

_That was the day before she talked to Chuck that Serena and Nate's relationship hit a massive end. It had revolved in a head on collision and a massive scene in front of the Van Der Humphrey house hold. Jenny had told Serena. So when Nate came over that night, Serena made a huge accusation in front of everyone at the pent house. Dan and Rufus weren't happy with Nate when he accused Jenny and Nate wasn't happy when Serena didn't believe him._

_Everyone had heard the news and Nate was pegged as a man whore. Gossip Girl had sent out blasts and Blair knew it was all thanks to Jenny._

_Jenny thought that meant Nate would come crying back to her but instead he couldn't even look at her._

_He avoided her and Serena and has never forgiven either one of them since._

_Nate had come to Blair and she had believed him._

_He came to her the night before her tears with Chuck._

_Blair played as though everything was fine through the next week up until she went to visit Serena and gave her the note about her leaving._

_She ran straight away to France. To her daddy and Roman._

_Serena gave Chuck the note and he had vowed never to care about another girl again._

_He had tried to sleep with many women like he had before but nothing seemed to make his body respond anymore._

_They would give him head and try to have sex with him but nothing seemed to work._

_He was completely deflated._

_He thought that there was something wrong with him. He went to a doctor at least twice a week about the same concern and they just kept sending him home saying that nothing was wrong._

_Chuck felt weak and empty but he hated Blair. And that hate had grown and grown. But it had disappeared as soon as he had seen her lying in the hospital cot a week ago._

Blair managed to shake herself out of shock at her baby calling Chuck, 'daddy.'

"Shelly, what are you talking about?" She asked in utter disbelief.

"That's my daddy." She said snuggling into Chuck's chest.

Shelly had no idea about the tension and the storm brewing by Blair as she sat there content in Chuck's arms.

She didn't think she could get any angrier but decided against it when her mother walked in.

"Blair, darling, hello." Her mother said.

"Get out." Blair hissed between her teeth.

"What?" Her mother asked shocked.

"Get out now." Blair hissed through her teeth again to try and stay calm. "Now." She repeated again.

Eleanor backed out of the room, clearly confused by how Blair had acted.

She didn't think Blair could be angry at her. She had done nothing wrong.

So what, they had had a little disagreement about Charles and if they would last but Blair shouldn't be angry at her for that. She was right after all, seeing Blair was living here without Chuck.

She walked into the waiting room.

Serena and Nate looked up quickly. "She's awake. But I wouldn't go in there. She's not happy at all. Maybe wait till Charles has left the room." She said. "If anyone's looking for me, I'm over at my hotel." She said walking away thinking that she was royalty.

Serena scoffed and Nate blanched.

"No wonder B, hates her mother. She doesn't care about her." Serena said thinking Nate would agree with her.

Nate just blanched at her. "What would you know? Blair doesn't hate her mother. She's just angry that her mother doesn't share her best interests." Nate said.

Serena and Nate returned to ignoring each other and sat in the waiting room waiting for Chuck to venture out so they could see Blair.

Blair just looked at Chuck. "Shelly come here." Blair said holding her arms open for Shelly to come to her.

Chuck tightened his hold on Shelly as she tried to make her way to her mother.

"Blair. I don't think that's a good idea." Chuck said warily.

"Don't tell me what a good idea is." She snapped.

She still held her arms out and Chuck whispered something in Shelly's ear.

"Okay." Shelly said out loud and jumped down from Chuck's lap and ran out of the room.

Shelly ran over to Nate and Serena. She jumped up into Nate's arms and started babbling about something that neither Serena nor Nate knew.

Blair glared at Chuck. She didn't care how much she had wanted him before but she really didn't like how he had told her daughter that he was her father. She didn't like that Chuck had sent her daughter away from her and she definitely didn't like that he was here in 3 years because she could have died.

She fumed and she knew he was going to cop it.

He knew he was going to cop it.

Blair instantly felt a sharp throbbing in her chest as she panted because she was fuming about Chuck.

She knew she had to calm down and get better.

She knew that she had to let herself get better before she was shouting or yelling at anyone.

She took lots of deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Get out and get a doctor." She said through clenched teeth.

Chuck's worry increased as he thought she was in pain. "Blair, where does it hurt?" His hands were gently probing her body looking for the sore spot that the doctors told him that she could have. He was waiting for Blair to flinch or cry out when she moaned his name softly.

Chuck thought that he hadn't heard properly and Blair was feeling his hands travelling down towards her centre and was anticipating the pleasure she was about to receive when she let out another small moan.

Chuck's shock just rose and rose.

"Chuck, I want you now." Blair moaned forgetting about the pain and her hate for him.

Her body taking over all the feelings that she was feeling for him before.

Chuck quickly complied.

Later, Chuck had left because Blair was now ignoring him because she was so angry with herself for letting herself make those decisions that led to both of them having sex.

Chuck was so confused.

Blair had asked for him and now she was ignoring him.

But Blair wasn't really ignoring Chuck. She was ignoring herself.

Chuck walked out and went to the nurse's desk, requesting that they send a nurse in to see Blair straight away.

Blair herself was quite sore from their earlier activities. She couldn't move apart from curling up in a ball on her side.

She had known when Chuck had left. She felt that his presence was gone and she mentally cursed herself for sleeping with Chuck Bass.

She heard the nurse come in and check her out and was promised she could leave in a few weeks.

The weeks flew by and Blair was released.

She avoided Chuck and was fixed on getting herself better.

Shelly and Blair were living back at their little house in Lyon.

Chuck meanwhile had bought his own house in Lyon, down the street from Blair so he could keep an eye on her.

His business deals in New York could wait as he tried to make things right with Blair and get her back so that they could have their perfect family now.

He would always try to come over once a day but Blair never answered the door.

Another couple of weeks flew by and Chuck was starting to get really worried about Blair.

He knew that she was still mad with him. Hell, she was even avoiding him. She hadn't spoken to him since their passionate time in her room.

Chuck had called the nurses each day as he was searching for a house to buy near Blair's. He wanted updates from them and persuaded them to let Blair be released a week earlier.

He had done that because he had heard from Nate and Serena that Blair was getting really agitated at having to be keep in the hospital.

She always complained about how this is where dead people were kept and how new babies were being born every day.

She eventually got her wish she thought as the nurse had walked into her room and said she would be released later that day.

She still had to have check-ups with the doctor every two weeks to make sure that she didn't open up any of the internal stitches.

She was walking down the stairs of her home, ready to ask her maid to make her and Shelly breakfast, when a sharp pain hit her stomach.

She thought she had opened her stitches up and was expecting to vomit up blood but instead just vomited up normally.

She was glad that she hadn't opened her stitches up otherwise she would be back in the hospital for another amount of time and she was sick of the uncomfortable beds, and smelling the disinfectant smell of the hospital. She hated the crinkly, scratchy hospital sheets.

She staggered her way into the kitchen where she met her maid.

She gripped onto the kitchen bench as she told her maid what to get Shelly for breakfast and how she didn't want anything because she was feeling sick, but as she went to walk away; she fell and she lost consciousness for the second time in 2 months.

Blair awoke to Chuck Bass carrying her through the foyer of her doctor's office.

"What?" She asked feeling weak.

"Shh... I'm taking you to the doctor, you fainted." He said calmly walking to the doctor's office door and opening it and placing her on the bed.

She looked at her doctor and gave her a gentle smile before she realized she didn't want Chuck here anymore. She still wasn't talking to him.

"Out now." She said firmly to Chuck, weakly lifting her arm and pointing it at the door.

Chuck complied not wanting to fight with her as his worry increased as the maid that he paid for Blair; that she didn't know about; came bustling on the door that morning telling him Blair had fainted.

Chuck had immediately brought her to the doctors and had now been kicked out by her when he was only trying to help her.

Chuck was reading a magazine that didn't interest him one bit as he waited for Blair hoping that everything was fine and she just had a 24 hour flu. But knowing Blair that was not likely.

Blair lay on the doctor's bed waiting to answer her questions.

"How long has it been since the accident Blair?" Her doctor; Dr. Maria; asked.

"Exactly 2 moths today." She said staying calm.

"And how long has it been since you woken up in the hospital?" Dr. Maria asked.

"Around 7 weeks." Blair responded.

"Okay Blair, well by the sounds of it the stitches would have healed because they only take about 5 weeks to heal. So I'm going to take some blood and get back to you." She said and went to one of her drawers and took out a needle a empty vial.

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked and Blair gave her a simple nod and relaxed.

It was over in no time and Blair didn't really feel much at all.

"I'll have the text results back in about an hour. I'll have you put to the top. You're welcome to stay there and read something." She said as she pointed at the baskets of magazines.

"Thanks." Blair said and picked up the latest OK! Magazine from America and started reading through it.

Her magazine still hadn't arrived in the mail yet so she settled on reading it now.

She was about half way through the magazine when Dr. Maria walked back in.

"Okay Blair. I've got your results." She said sitting at her desk with Blair's file.

"Okay. So what disease have I got or have my stitches broken?" Blair asked feeling anxious.

"No Blair. Umm..." She said hesitating. "You're pregnant."

Blair then felt sick to her stomach and ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

Chuck was waiting outside of the Dr. Maria's door when Blair came bustling out and ran into the bathroom across the hallway.

Chuck followed her and held her hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"I hate you." Blair choked out in between short gasps for air.

Chuck chuckled at this, puzzled at how her throwing up was his fault.

"Stop laughing. I hate you!" She exclaimed.

She reached her hand behind her and smacked his chest and tried to push him backwards as she tried to get up.

"Oww... What was that for?" Chuck asked as he rubbed his chest where her hand had hit him.

Blair just glared at him.

"Why do you hate me and why did you hit me?" Chuck asked getting slightly irritated.

Blair was furious that he couldn't think that she was pregnant as she was throwing up and telling him that she hated him.

"Can't you guess?" Blair said harshly.

Chuck felt a sting in his heart and knew that there was a big fight coming.

She started to walk away and back to the doctor's room but he caught her arm.

"Blair, what did the doctor say? What's wrong?" Chuck asked wanting to know that she was okay.

"I'm pregnant." She spat.

"How?" He asked shocked.

"Don't you remember in the hospital? I wasn't on the pill, I had been unconscious and you didn't wear a condom. Badda-Bing Badda-Boom, I'm pregnant. Congratulations Daddy." She spat out sarcastically as she walked back into the doctor's room and slammed the door in his shocked face.

* * *

**Okay, how did everyone enjoy that!**

**I know shock *gasp*.**

**I was so excited as I wrote this, I felt that it just fit in perfectly. I'm sorry if you didn't like the skipping of weeks but I didn't feel that much should of happened then. **

**I hope you all like and I don't have a beta reader, by the way.**

**So let me know what you think!**

**Should I continue and I'm putting a poll on my profile about if the baby should be a boy or a girl!**

**You can also just tell me in reviews or let me know what name you like best and I'll take it into consideration.**

**Looking forward to hear what you think!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters. Although I wish I did.**

**So guys for me its only 3 days left till holidays so I thought that I'd get this up before the holidays start because I'm going to be really busy in the holidays so I thought I should get the next chapter up.**

**So I hope that you all like this chapter.**

**It's a bit of a change from the last chpters but I still like it.**

**SO ENJOY!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 6

Blair was sitting in the limo with Chuck after coming home from the hospital.

She had seen a little picture of her baby and remembered the first time that she had seen a picture of Shelly like that but that time she was by herself.

"Blair. We need to talk." Chuck threw out there.

Ever since he had found out that she was pregnant, he had been running over all of the possibilities in his head.

He wanted to be there for her. He had already messed everything up by not chasing her once and he thought to himself that he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Blair shifted and looked at Chuck.

"What is there to talk about Chuck?" She said sighing a little bit. After she had seen the photo of the baby she couldn't help but feel a little softer towards Chuck.

The outburst she had at him at the hospital seemed minimal now and she knew it was a bit of a mistake.

"We need to talk about the past Blair. You need to able to forgive me and let me in on why you left. I know I was very angry at you and I'm sure that you would have been very angry with me." Chuck expressed.

"Actually." Blair sighed out. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't angry at you or anything. I was angry when you didn't come looking for me but I knew I had hurt you. The letter from Serena wasn't exactly the nicest." She said truthfully.

"Yeah you're right." Chuck said chuckling a little.

"Shut it Bass. Just because you have something over me doesn't give you the right to use it." Blair bit out angrily.

"Hey." Chuck said as he reached out and touched her leg. Instantly Blair looked up into Chuck's.

Chuck started to lean forward; Blair saw what was happening and refused for something to happen again. She quickly turned her head away and he kissed her cheek.

"Chuck you have to know that I left you to protect the baby, to protect Shelly. She is my first priority. She will always come first. You have to understand that. She will always come first to me, do you understand that?" She asked him not wanting him to get the better of her.

Chuck sighed and nodded.

He thought that Blair and himself were starting to come along since their little limo ride.

He had actually been surprised that she hadn't yelled at him.

"Why haven't you yelled at me yet?" Chuck asked voicing his earlier thought.

'Because stress and yelling isn't good for the baby." She said. "I don't want to be angry. I may be Blair Waldorf but despite what you might think, when I'm having a baby, yes, I get annoyed but I put the above me. I make sure they are healthy before my own wants or desires. Even though my hormones make me want to scream at every sales assistant in the French clothing shop, I still try to remain calm for the baby." She let out a slight giggle. "Although sometimes that doesn't work and my anger still gets the best of me. I'm still Queen B after all."

Chuck Bass was literally taken back by that little speech of hers.

"You're literally not going to yell at anyone?" he asked incredulous.

"No, I didn't say that Bass." She seethed. "I said I was going to try not to." She forced out between her teeth.

Chuck simply chuckled at that insight and it really set her on fire.

She pressed the intercom button on the limo door that she knew he had there.

"How long until we reach my house?" She asks sugar sweetly and Chuck's laughter suddenly dies down.

"Should be about a minute or two." The driver said and that was what Blair was hoping for.

"I hate to say it Bass but it looks like this will be the last time you will see me Bass." Blair said with a smirk on her face and the anger clearly showing in her eyes.

"Blair, calm down, let's not do anything hasty, I want to make it up to you and Shelly." He paused and then added. "And this new baby."

Blair felt her heart pound really hard in her chest.

She knew what she was going to do. She was going to drive Chuck bass crazy and she knew just the way to do it.

Chuck just sat there looking at her wondering what she was up to.

He knew what that smirk on her face meant. She was up to something and this something just wasn't going to end up being good. Or so he thought.

They both felt the limo stop and Chuck sat there waiting. Waiting for a slap in the face, waiting for her to curse at him, waiting for her to do anything that would hurt him.

Blair looked amused as she realized what was going to happen next. Hopefully she would have Chuck coming in his pants.

"Bye Bass." She said and smirked at him.

He looked shocked and watched her as she started to slide out of the limo.

"Oops, I dropped something." Blair said as she bent over and revealed her Black lingerie and giving Chuck quite a good look which had his mouth watering. "Oops, did I just flash you?" She asked innocently. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." She said with a wink. "Bye Bass."

With that little mission accomplished she shut the door of the limo and ran up to her house and shut the door.

She knew he would be knocking on her door everyday for the next 50 years if she kept refusing him but it was worth it. She wanted him to feel deprived and needing her and what better way to do it than to use sexual advances as her plan.

She smirked to herself and then walked away to find Shelly.

Chuck was sitting in the limo just after he had watched her flash him and then run up into her house.

He could feel his pants tightening around him and needed relief but he didn't want anyone. He wanted her and he knew that that wouldn't happen.

He pressed the intercom button. "Let's go." He barked through the intercom.

"Where to Sir?" The driver asked.

"To the florist, a jeweller's shop, a winery and the most expensive restraunt you can find." He said hurriedly. "And make it fast."

"Yes Sir." And then he felt the limo purr to life again.

That was when he set to work on fixing his current predicament of the situation that she had left him in.

He was going to get her back though.

Payback.

And payback was a bitch.

Especially when it involved Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass.

The next few days Blair had spent many outings with Shelly.

Lots to the park, to the duck pond and to the local fashion shops.

It was nothing like New York with the shops lining 5th avenue but there were a few shops here and there and usually Blair could find some designer outfits for herself and for Shelly.

She had seen Chuck everyday she had been out.

She knew that he would be following her after the little stunt she had pulled nd was waiting for his reaction.

It was the fifth day that she had ventured outside that he caught up with her.

Chuck sat there on a bench that he knew she passed to get to the duck pond. He could see her walking down the path that led to the duck pond. Shelly was in her stroller, holding a blankie that Chuck had sent over one of the few days that he had known her.

The blankie was pure cashmere. It was pink and was embroided with the words, 'My Little Princess' along the top right corner of the blankie.

Shelly had taken a liking to the blankie and barely refused to let it out of her sight.

It had been her one thing that was given to her by her daddy and she didn't ever want to let it go.

Blair was a few feet away when Chuck called out to her. "Blair, Shelly, how lovely to see you. It's a nice day isn't it?" He asked like they were the best of friends.

Blair was starting to get a defined bump now. She was near 3 months pregnant and could feel the slight bump rising.

She knew no one could see it and would think that it was normal.

But secretly she was really excited with this. She wanted to walk around proud to be pregnant, she was actually happy with her pregnancy this time. She may not have wanted another child yet. But she was having this child with Chuck and she couldn't help but be secretly excited.

All the mean girl acts. She didn't care really. She had forgiven Chuck the day in the limo for not finding her. She felt comforted that Chuck had been there for her all that time in the hospital after her crash.

She hadn't talked to her mother yet and she didn't want to.

She regularly talked to Serena and heard her complain about all the girls that Nate was now going out with.

And then would talk with Nate and he would always complain about who Serena was going out with.

She finally had convinced the both of them that maybe they both weren't over each other and they should just forgive one another.

She had been regularly visiting her father and he had been spending lots of time with her. She was loving her life, the only problem was Chuck. And she didn't know how to fix it.

She knew she had to do something about it. But if he truly wanted this, than the ball was in his court as to what was happening next.

Shelly was the first to respond to Chuck. "Daddy." She yelled with excitement as she stretched her little arms towards him. She looked up at Blair with her big brown doe eyes.

"Okay." Blair said to her as she bent down and unbuckled Shelly.

Chuck then leaned down to pick her up. Shelly happily sat I Chuck's arms as her mummy and daddy were talking.

"Blair I wanted to ask you out to dinner tonight." Chuck stated boldly. He didn't know what her response was but he had it planned if it was a 'no'.

"Umm... Sure. I'll just have to get someone to babysit Shelly." She said as she watched Chuck become speechless.

"Oh, great!" Chuck exclaimed and looked right into Blair's eyes. "Be ready by seven sharp."

Blair looked down and then back up.

Chuck was placing a kiss on Shelly's head.

"I'll see you later princess. Take care of mummy for me." He said and lowered her back into the pram.

Shelly cried as he let go of her and Chuck bent down to talk to her. "If you're a good girl tomorrow and mummy says I can come over, I'll play with you all day tomorrow." Chuck said and then turned his head and winked at Blair.

"I'll see you later." He said and then turned and walked away.

"Come on baby." Blair said as she bent down and buckled Shelly's pram up. "Let's go to see the ducks and then go home."

Shelly happily put her arms around her mother's neck and gave her a hug before they started walking away.

As Chuck was walking away, he looked back and saw Shelly and Blair hugging and it gave him an idea of what he was missing out on.

But he had a plan that would hopefully stop him missing out on so much. He didn't want to miss out on anything to do with the rest of Shelly's life and he didn't want to miss out on anything about the new baby whether it will be a boy or a girl.

* * *

**Okay everyone, how was that?**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing it has been keeping me writing, althoughI was a little disappointed that we only got 6 reviews for a very long chapter. I thought it might have been because the story has been getting worse. Please let me know what you think!**

**My aim is to get over 100 reviews when I get up to chapter 10. So can evryone please help me with this.**

**Remember I a having a competetion with my friend WishIWasRose at who can get the most reviews on this story and my other story 'Little Miss Princess.'**

**Also remember there is a poll up on my profile page about what sex Blair and Chuck's baby should be, remember to vote if you want a specific gender.**

**I'll update as quick as possible!**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters!**

**Okay so here's how the date goes! Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 7

Blair smiled to herself as she looked over herself that night in front of her mirror. She had not been on a date like this since she had left Chuck. But he was back and it was Chuck so she was expecting that he was going to spoil her a lot.

Chuck waited at his house all dressed and ready to go. He'd been sitting there for a while now as he nursed his famous glass of scotch in his lap as he watched the clock tick and waited for the time of his date to magically flash up on the clock.

Blair looked at the full length once more before she turned around and decided it was as best as she was going to look tonight. She wouldn't say she looked beautiful but she wouldn't say she looked ugly. She let her hands drift down to where she knew she had a slight bump on her stomach. Not one that pronounced itself but one that she knew was there.

She knew and loved this baby so much already. She was coping with the morning sickness but was really fed up with it. She just wanted Chuck to do something to prove himself that he could be trusted and that he wanted this baby.

If he did, she was willing to welcome him into her house. She knew that he had been there for Shelly and she was glad to hear it but she needed someone to and if he couldn't be that someone then she was going to have to look for them before she blew up really big.

She heard the knock at the door and walked slowly towards it. She forced on a nice expression instead of a wary one.

She pulled the door open and was revealed to a very handsome looking Chuck Bass.

"Hi." He said as he brought a bunch of pink peonies out from behind his back and presented her with them.

"Hi." She said as she took the flowers and blushed at him.

"Blair before we go I just want to say, you can back out of this if you want." He said and waited for her response.

Blair only shook her head and simply answered. "No!"

"Okay then I would just like to say thank you for giving me another chance and giving us a chance again." He then bowed to her and stood back up and held his hand out for her. "Are you ready?" He questioned and gave her the last chance to back out.

"Yes." She said and grabbed his hand and started to walk out and into his awaiting limo.

"I must say." Chuck said when they had slipped into the limo while the driver closed the door so they could get going. It wasn't the same driver that Chuck had in New York but Blair thought he was still nice. "You look absolutely stunning." Chuck said. "Breathtaking actually."

"Thanks." Blair said as bowed her head as she blushed at the sound of Chuck compliment.

They both sat in a silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but it also wasn't a comfortable silence.

Chuck decided to break the silence first. "So how is the new baby Bass treating you?" He asked.

Blair's head immediately snapped up to Chuck's. "Why." She asked to quickly before she realized how rude she'd been towards to Chuck.

"I mean that it's going okay. Why do you ask?" She said politely as she tried to make this night civil.

"Blair you realize I am not trying to offend you or hurt you. If I wanted to do that then I would not have asked you out on a date. Plus I just wanted to know how my little one's doing." He simply stated and made it as normal as possible.

Both Blair and Chuck could sense the tension in the limo. Blair was hoping that they would get to the restraunt or whatever it was that Chuck was taking her to, quickly.

"The colour purple suits you well Blair." Chuck said as he spoke the complete truth.

"Thanks." She said as she looked down at her dress. It was a deep, royal shade of purple. It was halter neck and showed off a bit of her large cleavage that she got after she had Shelly. It bunched the material just under her breasts down to her waist. On her waist off to the right side there was a large bow and the material then dropped down to her knees at different lengths. It was pure silk and she knew it would be Chuck's favourite dress. It had been why she was surprised that she still fit into it when she tried it on.

She had worn the dress because it was the one she was going wear out to the dinner Chuck had organised for her as a special outing since he had been working for Bass Industries at the Hamptons a lot in the weeks before.

_Blair looked down as her phone rang._

"_Hello." She said seductively into the phone knowing exactly who it was._

"_Why Hello to you too. Miss, does your boyfriend know that you talk to complete strangers like this?" The man asked._

"_Well no, I think that he thinks I'm a good little when he's not around but I'll let you on, on a little secret." She whispered into the phone._

"_And what's that?" Chuck asked on the other end of the phone as he felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight._

"_I'm not." She purred. "I'm a bad little girl and I think he needs to give me a good spank."_

_Chuck chuckled on the other end of his phone thinking of how Blair probably looked right now and decided he needed to shift his thoughts off of her before he couldn't get her out of his mind every second._

"_Ok Blair. I can spank you when we get home." He said and listened to her girly giggle._

"_Now what was the reason for this phone call Mr Bass?" She asked innocently. "Do you need some help with something that only I can fix?"_

_He chuckled a bit at what she thought it was but then thought of his current predicament. "No." He said as he realized what he was going to have to do later."I actually wanted to let you know that in 3 days when I get backed that we're going to go out to dinner and I want you to go out shopping and get whatever dress you like for this special occasion."_

"_Okay." She said and giggled a little. "Any limits on how much I can spend?" She asked._

"_No. As much as you want." Chuck exclaimed._

"_Okay. Bye Bass. I love you." She said sweetly into the phone._

"_Love you too Blair. Don't do anything without me." He said knowing exactly that she would know what he meant._

"_Okay." She breathed into the phone and then hung up. _

"_Oh Blair. You are going to be the death of me." He muttered and got back to his work and trying to ignore the way his body had been affected by her voice._

"Blair." Chuck called out again. It was about the fifth time that he had tried to get her attention but she was just staring into space.

"Blair." Chuck said again and her head snapped towards his.

"What?" She asked as politely as possible.

"We're here." He said and then pointed to the restraunt that was in front of them.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just remembering something." She said and they walked into the restraunt.

Chuck walked over to the queue and looked at the waitress who was managing the bookings and the table seatings. She looked up at Chuck and then motioned for another waitress to take Chuck and Blair away. Chuck just nodded his head at the girl and reached back and grabbed Blair's hand and held it in his own.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she was anxious to where they were going.

He looked back her and gave her his infamous Bass smirk. "To somewhere private and secluded of course." He said and gave her a wink.

She immediately felt the air gulp into her lungs and he squeezed her hand for comfort.

Her head spun and she was going to be in a room alone with Chuck Bass. She was not sure what he would do but with this baby she felt the same emotions and urges so far as she had with Shelly. She could trust Chuck not to do anything to her but it was herself she could not trust as she could easily pounce on him here in the hallway.

Suddenly she was bought up short as the waitress led them into their little private room where they had a great view of Lyon. She could see all the vineyards and wondered if she could see her daddy's vineyard while looking out at the view.

Chuck and Blair were served by the waitress that brought them in and ordered. Blair herself was having a caesar salad and Chuck was having a marinated chicken with fresh garden salad and a baked potato.

"Blair." he spoke softly and looked her into the eye. "You can eat more you know."

She gave him a stare. "Are you trying to make me look fatter than I already am?" She asked icily.

"Blair." Chuck sighed. "You're most definitely not fat." He said and could tell that it was just he emotions.

"Yes I am." She protested. "I'm huge." She expressed.

"No you're not Blair. What size are you?" He asked, waiting to prove his point.

"A size 4." She spoke and looked down ashamed with herself for being so big.

Chuck started chuckling and decided against it when he looked up and saw her glare that she was giving him.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Blair that is not huge. There are models that are bigger than you and you are pregnant. You're carrying a little human being in your stomach. That doesn't make you fat." He spoke sweetly but seriously.

Blair looked down and felt herself blush at the sweet compliment that Chuck had given her. She looked up into Chuck's eyes and gave him a sweet smile.

Both of them gazed into each other's eyes and both leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet at first but then turned rougher and more passionate.

Blair broke away breathing hard. "I don't think I feel like dinner anymore. I kind of feel just like dessert." She said as she winked at him.

"Blair, you're not fat and you have to eat to keep the baby healthy. We can do that later." Chuck said seriously and then winked at her.

The waitress brought out their meals and both had good conversations about work. Blair talking about the fashion business that she had set up and had close friends looking after at the moment and Chuck talking about Bass industries and the new hotels and restraunts that he had built and set up. Chuck then proceeded to ask questions about how she felt going through pregnancy and what he had missed from Shelly's growing up.

The both finished their dinner on good terms.

They were both in the limo when Blair spoke.

"Chuck. I'm willing to give you a second chance but you're going to have to work for it as well. I really want you to be here with us. It tore me apart when we had to leave and I don't want to have to do it again." Blair said and looked at him seriously. She felt that Chuck wouldn't want the life that she had and would soon realize that he wanted someone younger and slimmer.

"Blair." He said. "I want you. I want you, Shelly and the new little baby." He said as he touched her stomach lightly. "I will make it up to you." He said and then leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Blair felt the sweetness in the kiss and decided that he was telling the truth and she deepened their kiss. She knew what it was going to lead to but kept it going.

Chuck felt the change in pressure of their lips. What he thought started out as a sweet kiss was now deepening. He let his tongue trace along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter.

She allowed his eager tongue to enter her mouth and gently massage it.

She felt his hands move to her waist and felt her arms wrap around his neck.

She knew that if he let it go on one more second it would lead to sex but he needed to know that she wanted it.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he broke away from her and looked into his eyes.

"Yes." She whispered into his ear and both were thrilled to hear her answer.

The next second the driver was opening the limo door and they were revealed to her house.

"Come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and got out of the limo. "We can finish this upstairs."

Chuck followed her eagerly and was pulled into her bedroom where they continued their actions from the limo.

A couple of hours later Blair and Chuck lay next to each other in Blair's bed. Blair was asleep and deep sleep too. Chuck was merely watching as she gently snored as she was layed out on his chest.

Chuck smiled to himself as he realized that she was still as beautiful or even more than she was when he saw her last back in New York. Chuck wasn't sure what he was doing but decided to talk to her. "Blair." he started off softly so that she wouldn't wake. "I missed you so much when you left. I nearly took my own life. I didn't sleep with anyone, I promise. I was so scared when you were in the hospital after the car crash, you looked so lifeless. Blair, I don't want you to ever leave me again and I promise I will never leave you. I plan on marrying you when I get your trust back and Blair. I love you." He said as he committed his feelings for her.

Chuck felt s she shifted slightly. "I love you too." She murmured out softly.

At first Chuck thought it was just a figure of his imagination. Then he thought that Blair had woken up but he snoring had picked up again softly and she squeezed herself tighter to his body. He let his arms encircle her and pulled her tightly against him.

"I'm never letting you go Blair." He said softly. "I promise."

* * *

**OMG! How sweet!**

**Let me know what you thought of that! PLus don't forget to tell me what gender the baby should be. I need to know as soon as possible. Don't forget to check out my other stories! Don't forget that I'm having a competition with a cose friend WishIWasRose and we want to win, so I need as many reviews as possible.**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Hey everyone.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I spent a few days writing it so it would be just right.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 8

A couple of months had passed and Blair was half way through her second trimester, about five months pregnant. She was feeling every bit of it; she was sick and nearly always very tired.

Chuck had been over frequently and both Blair and Chuck had been getting on a lot better. Chuck seemed to take Shelly out for the day now that Blair was getting sick and he'd then come home and help Blair eat her dinner.

It was the start of week seventeen when Blair and Chuck were lying on her bed. Chuck's head was near her stomach, he was actually talking to the baby while Blair was trying to rest. It had been the first time in a couple of months that Blair had felt a little less sick. She had never felt this way with Shelly and was a big downer that she now had to go through another four months like this.

As Chuck talked to the baby he placed a hand on Blair's stomach. "You're going to be a very spoilt baby. And I'm going to be there for you every single day of your life. You know that you mean so much to your mummy and I. We love you so, so much."

As he said those words the baby first kicked. It was a little bop in Blair's stomach. Chuck moved his hand away from Blair and moved up to see her face.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

"Do you mean did I feel our baby kick where your hand was?" She asked Chuck.

He just nodded as he waited for her to tell him that his baby did just kick.

"Yes. The baby did just kick." She said with a big grin on her face.

Since she had been pregnant she had felt very sick. But this had made the whole pregnancy. To feel the first kick of her baby was pure happiness.

Chuck moved back down to her stomach and placed his hand on a different spot on Blair's stomach.

"Did you just kick?" He asked the unborn baby.

The answer to that was a kick on Chuck's hand again.

Chuck felt his face light up at the possibility that his baby was becoming more lifelike and that he or she would be here soon.

Chuck moved up again to face Blair.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" He asked as a serious question.

Blair looked thoughtful for a minute or two before she answered. "Not really. I mean, I knew with Shelly and I'd kind of like it to be a surprise." She looked at Chuck's wondering face before she returned the question. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"If you don't want to then I don't want to. I mean, I would love to know but we can leave it as a surprise. I mean, I would absolutely love to have a boy but if we had a girl she would be my little princess." He said trying not to hurt Blair's feelings.

"That's ok. It'll be a surprise. But we're going to have to choose names soon. I mean, little he or she could decide to come at any time during the nine month period and it's not really that far away." She said looking a bit pale.

"Did it hurt?" Chuck said very hesitantly.

"What part?" She replied.

"The birth." He said going a little bit pale.

Blair knew that Chuck's mother had died giving birth to him. She knew he hated to think that that could have to Blair. But she knew she was strong enough and she knew her and the baby were going to get by just fine.

"The birth hurts really badly but the joy you get after it from seeing the baby makes the pain go away." Blair said as she said Chuck go even paler.

"Oh okay." Chuck said as he looked away from Blair's eyes feeling all the worry in the world that she wasn't going to make it and he was going to have to look after Shelly and the new baby by himself.

"Chuck." Blair said as she reached out and touched his arm. "I'm going to be fine. I will live through it. I know your mother died but I'm stronger and the modern day technology will save me." She said as she held onto his arm gently.

"Blair." He said with a sigh. "Bart said my mother thought she would be strong enough to have me but look what ended up happening. I don't want you to end up that way. If it does I'll end up turning out like Bart. And I don't want my children to grow up and resent me for the rest of their lives. That's how I felt with Bart until he died."

Blair saw one tear drop from Chuck's left eye and knew instantly that it was something that she couldn't let happen.

"Chuck." She stressed. "I'm not going to die."

Chuck looked thoughtful for a minute before asking her a favour. "Come back to New York." He said.

Her expression showed shock as she registered what he had just said. "Chuck, I don't know if I can. I made a life here and I ran from New York so I could be away from everyone. I don't know if I could go back. It would be hard for Shelly too. She's never been there. I don't know."

Chuck just looked at her. "Blair you're Queen B. Everyone will just accept you back. Half your minions tried to take you place several times in college but no one would listen. Penelope gained about fifteen pounds. Hazel tried for ages but no one accepted her so she gave up. Kati had a baby a year or two after college when she married someone and Iz didn't even try to be Queen. She just wanted a normal college experience. Blair everything will be okay. I can buy us a house even if you don't want to go back to penthouses. Please Blair. Nearly all our family is over there. I can even get Harold and Roman a place to stay at one of my hotels until you give birth. Please Blair." Chuck said. He hardly ever used please, but Blair was special and she'd understand how much this meant to him.

"Okay." She said. "Next appointment which is later this week, I'll get a clearance to fly. You set up a penthouse suite right near Lily's. You make sure Serena and Nate live close and you promise that no one will say anything about me."

"Done." Chuck said with a big smile on his face. He gave her a big, long, passionate kiss. "Thank you Blair, so much."

She giggled into his mouth and then reached over for the phone.

Chuck looked at her confused.

"I'm calling the real estate agent." She explained.

Chuck took the phone out of her hand. "I'll take care of it. No need to worry." He said then started to put the phone back down.

She grabbed it again out of her hands and Chuck looked even more confused. "I have to call daddy and Roman." She said with a little laugh.

She dialled the number and waited.

"Hello." Harold said.

"Hi Daddy." Blair said into the phone.

"Blair-Bear." Harold exclaimed.

"Daddy, Chuck and I are moving back to New York." Blair said as she held a hesitant tone towards what he father was going to say. She looked over at Chuck and saw that he was grinning, a big smile on his face.

"That's wonderful sweetheart. I knew it was going to be soon but it will be a shame we won't be there for when the new baby is born." Harold said solemnly.

"No Daddy, Chuck's getting you and Roman a place in his hotel to stay." Blair said.

"No Blair-Bear, I couldn't do that." He said feeling guilty.

"Yes you can because Chuck insisted. I want you to be there when the baby is born but Chuck also wants to go back to New York, so we made a compromise." So I'll send you over the details when we get settled in.

"Okay Blair-Bear. Bye." Harold said excited of the idea that she was going back to New York and he would still get to be there for her.

"Bye Daddy. Love you." Blair said.

"Love you too." Harold said and Blair hung up.

"Well I'm glad that's all settled." Chuck said as he started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked as she stayed still on the bed.

"I'm going to find the nanny and get her to pack Shelly's belongings. Then I'm getting Shelly and I'm bringing her in here so she can feel her little brother or sister kick and then I'm going to go and organise where we are going to stay when we get there in New York." He said as he came back and kissed her forehead. "Relax." He called out as he walked out of her bedroom.

"Yeah yeah. I'm relaxing." Blair muttered to herself as she lay down and thought of the new exciting adventure that was just about to start.

* * *

**Okay so there's the latest chapter of this story. I realized that there's not going to be many chapters left in this story. I'm thinking 6 or 7 at the most.**

**SO I also needs names for the baby. I need a boy and a girl name. Both need middle names. Also I would really like to get to 100 reviews as soon as possible. I want to try and bet my record of getting 100 reviews before 11 chapters.**

**SO the more reviews I get the quicker the updates are going to be.**

**And thank you again to everyone who reads and reviews. It's greatly appreciated.**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its Characters! Although I wish I did *SIGH*!**

**Hey everyone,**

**Here I am with the next update! YAY!**

**Hope you guys like this one!**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 9

Chuck gripped Blair's hand as they were about to drive to the airport. Blair had a small smile on her face as she left behind what she'd called her home for over two years.

"Say bye." Blair said to Shelly as she lifted her hand and tilted it slowly into a small wave.

Shelly slowly waved her little hands. "Bye, bye house." She said.

"That's a good girl." Blair said as she stroked her hair. She gave a small smile as she leaned back into Chuck's chest and smiled. "I'm going to miss that house. It'd been like a home for me when I needed one." Blair said sadly.

"It's a good thing that I didn't sell it." He said it with a big smirk on his face.

"You didn't sell it?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Nope." He said pooping the 'p' and looking deeply into her eyes. "I knew that you wouldn't want to get rid of it."

"Chuck, that's really sweet." Blair said in awe of Chuck. For him this was something that was really sweet and considerate.

"I do have another surprise for you." Chuck whispered into her ear.

Blair thought Chuck was trying to be dirty. "Chuck." Blair scolded. "Not here in front of your daughter."

Chuck frowned at her puzzling behaviour. "What are you talking about Blair?" Chuck asked really confused.

"Aren't you talking about sex?" She asked confused as well.

Since Chuck and Blair had been getting along better and Blair being pregnant, Chuck had been thinking less about sex and more about spending time and caring for his family.

"No. I was talking about hiring Eleanor's help for the actual making of the designs and got you the position of owner and you get to design the dresses and have Eleanor make them." He said excited with himself.

Blair felt her anger rise. She had never loved her mother after her and Chuck got together because she couldn't keep her thoughts about Chuck to herself.

She was about to fume at Chuck when Shelly beat her to it. "What's sex?" She asked not knowing what the meaning of the word was.

Chuck burst into a fit of laughter as Blair fumed harder.

"It's something that two people do with each other when they have feelings for each other." He said as he looked at Blair and saw the scowl on her face.

"Okay." Shelly said as she settled back into her seat.

"Waldorf, what's wrong?" Chuck asked as he sensed her change in mood.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a mock voice. "What's wrong is that you hired my mother's help." Blair stated angrily looking at Shelly looking at Shelly to try and calm her down.

"Blair, I thought you didn't have a problem with your mother. I'm sorry." He said to calm her down so she knew coming with him would not be a mistake.

"Chuck, you need to tell her it was a mistake and that you're sorry. I don't want her working for me. No matter how successful she is." She said getting it all off of her chest.

"Okay. I'll hire someone else." He said and Blair turned into him and kissed his jaw.

"Thank you." She said as she closed her eyes to rest.

The trip to New York had been long and hard.

Chuck was tired and Blair was hurting. The ride hadn't the comfortable seeing as she was pregnant. Her six month belly had been in the way the whole time. She was ready to just go home and lie down. It hadn't helped when the baby had decided to kick at her ribs and bladder the whole time.

She groaned in pain as the baby kicked her in the ribs while she was sitting in the limo with Chuck and Shelly.

Chuck instantly reacted when he heard Blair's groan of pain.

"Blair, Blair." he said gently as he shook her. "What's wrong?"

"This is definitely your damn baby Chuck Bass. He or he is kicking me every minute. Can you tell him to stop?" She asked still in pain.

Chuck lay on his signature, trademark smirk. But was interrupted by Blair.

"And if this baby doesn't stop kicking, you will never touch me again she threatened." She said in all seriousness.

Chuck's face instantly changed to horror as he thought of that. "Okay, okay." He said as he moved his way down to her stomach and placed his hands on it.

"Hey little one." He said with a chuckle. "Can you please stop kicking mommy for me? It's very important seeing as she and I need each other and if you don't stop I won't get what I want. And that'll make a very unhappy daddy. And a very unhappy daddy means you will get a decrease in your pocket money."

"Chuck." Blair scolded as she was in shock of what he just said. "You can't threaten a baby."

"Has he or she stopped kicking?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well yes." Blair said.

"Then it worked." Chuck said.

"Charles Bass you will never threaten any of the kids in this household again or you will never, ever touch me ever again and I will make sure of it." She said deadly serious.

"Okay." Chuck gulped. "I promise I won't do it again."

Shelly interrupted at that moment. "You're not going to decrease my pocket money will you daddy?" She asked with her big, brown, doe eyes looking at him innocently.

"No Sweetheart. Daddy would never do that to you." He said as he kissed her forehead as she cuddled up to her mother and father.

"Mr Bass, we're here." Called Chuck's new driver, Arthur.

"Thank you Arthur." Chuck said calmly.

He turned and took a questioning look at Blair. "Are you ready to go see your new home?" He asked.

She looked at him for a moment before she took a small smile onto her face. "Yes." She said.

His smirk turned into a huge smile.

He turned to look at Shelly's questioning eyes. "Are you looking forward to seeing your new home?" He asked Shelly.

"New home?" She asked cautiously as she had forgotten what he was talking about.

"Yes. Remember I told you how we were going to move closer to everyone." Chuck said gently to her, so he would not scare her into such quick moves.

"Uh-huh." She said softly as she looked into Chuck's eyes.

"You want to go see it?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Daddy, please." She said as she nodded her head eagerly.

Blair watched the scene of interaction with her daughter and Chuck and smiled to herself. She hoped Chuck would be like that to her baby when he or she was born.

Chuck pulled at her gently. "Come on." He said gently as the door was opened for them. Shelly stepped out and waited for her parents.

Blair hesitated and Chuck sighed, he knew this was going to happen and he knew the words he had to say to her.

"Blair I... I... I... I love you." He finally finished.

Blair gasped at the sensation. He hadn't said that to her in three years and she was ecstatic. She had no doubt about everything. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. "Let's go home." She whispered back and joined an awaiting Shelly.

They then set off up into their new home.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story, favourites this story, and favourite me as an author. Also a big thank you to these people who review: _Mackenzie, tiffxoxo, awakeningezgi, RoseFlower, Elizabeth de la merci, Elizabeth de la merci, wrighthangal, LeftWriter224, HnMskinnys, TriGemini and QueenBee10._**

**Thank you all, your awesome.**

**So let me know how I'm going and if you have any names. I'm still deciding.**

**XOXO**


End file.
